crashbandicootfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - remake gry Crash Team Racing z zawartością z Crash Nitro Kart i Crash Tag Team Racing. Jego premiera odbędzie się 21 czerwca 2019 roku na konsolach Playstation 4, Xbox One i Nintendo Switch. Za stworzenie remaku odpowiada Beenox (pomaga przy nim również Vicarious Visions). Wydawcą zaś jest Activision. Spekulacje Spekulacje na temat odnowienia Crash Team Racing krążyły w sieci przed i po premierze Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy. Najpierw w 2017 roku Kara Massie, czyli producentka z Vicarious Visions powiedziała w wywiadzie, że bardzo chciałaby pracować nad CTR i wie, iż fani o to pytają, jednakże nie może ona decydować o takich rzeczach. Potem we wrześniu 2018 roku, w ankiecie azjatyckiego oddziału Playstation dotyczącej gry The Last of Us: Part II pojawiło się pytanie o gry w jakie grali ankietowani. Wszystkie te produkcje wyszły na Playstation 4 poza jedną - Crash Bandicoot Racing (warto tutaj nadmienić, że właśnie pod taką nazwą wydano Crash Team Racing w Japonii). Później , w grudniu 2018 roku pojawiły się plotki o zapowiedzi odnowionego CTR na gali The Game Awards. Najpierw odkryto, że Activision pracuje nad projektem o nazwie Screwdriver. Potem różne osoby dostały ciastka w kształcie głowy Crasha. Następnie część dziennikarzy i youtuberów otrzymała po 2 pomarańczowe kostki z kartką, na której napisano Sliding Into The Game Awards 6/12/18. Kolor kostek oraz napis na kartce najprawdopodobniej nawiązywały do tzw. power slidingu z CTR. Ponadto same kostki mogły nawiązywać również do starej reklamy gry Crash Nitro Kart. Poza tym niektóre serwisy oraz część youtuberów (m.in. IGN i CanadianGuyEh) zaczęła spekulować na temat tego, że data premiery remaku CTR odbędzie się 21 czerwca 2019 roku, ponieważ jedna kostka miała 21 kropek, a druga - 6. Oficjalna zapowiedź Gra została oficjalnie zapowiedziana 7 grudnia 2018 roku czasu polskiego na The Game Awards. Na zwiastunie oraz w wywiadzie z Thomasem Wilsonem z Beenox potwierdzono, że gra będzie miała tryb i ranking online, grywalnego Nitrosa Oxide'a i jego poduszkowiec, które będą dostępne od początku w wersji Nitros Oxide Edition, ale możliwe też do odblokowania w normalnej edycji. Potwierdzono również, że Nitro-Fueled dostanie poziomy spoza oryginalnej gry oraz pojazdy z Crasha Nitro Kart. Potem, 25 marca 2019 roku m.in.na State of Play oraz wywiadzie z Thomasem Wilsonem ogłoszono, że do remaku trafią ekskluzywne retro skórki Crasha, Coco, Cortexa i retro skiny ich pojazdów oraz poziom w stylu retro i pakiet naklejek. Ogłoszono też, iż do zawartości z Crash Team Racing dołączą wszystkie etapy, pojazdy, postacie, tryby bitewne i bitewne areny z Crash Nitro Kart. Ogłoszono również, że etapy z CNK zostały odpowiednio zmienione, żeby pasowały do CTR (m.in. zostały skrócone i wycięto z nich sekcje antygrawitacyjne). Później ogłoszono, że twórcy oryginalnego soundtracku do CTR- Josh Mancell i Mark Mothersbaugh są konsultantami i będzie można przełączać się pomiędzy starą a odnowioną ścieżką dźwiękową. Ogłoszono też, że gra będzie zawierać dwa tryby Adventure - Classic Mode (taki jak w oryginalnym CTR) oraz Nitro Fueled Mode, gdzie będzie można zmjeniać pojazdy i postacie pomiędzy wyścigami i je kustomizować. Następnie w kwietniu 2019 roku opublikowano trailer przedstawiający zawartość Nitros Oxide Edition. Pokazano tam takie postacie jak Crunch Bandicoot, Zem i Zam, którzy będą dostępni od początku w Nitros Oxide Edition, ale możliwi do odblokowania w normalnej edycji gry. Pokazano też ekskluzywną zawartość dla Nitros Oxide Edition, m.in. kosmiczne skórki Crasha, Coco, Cortexa, Oxide'a i jego poduszkowca, robotyczny skin Cruncha, czy pakiet naklejek. W maju 2019 roku na zwiastunie oraz na blogu Activision przedstawiono możliwości kustomizacji pojazdów i postaci. Potwierdzono wtedy, że w Nitro-Fueled znajdzie się część pojazdów i skinów z Crash Tag Team Racing, skiny nawiązujące do Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back i Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, całkowicie nowe skiny (część z nich pozwala na unikalne animacje postaci na podium) oraz wszystkie postacie z Crash Nitro Kart (łącznie z bossami). Ujawniono też, że podczas grania w grę będzie można zdobywać tzw. Wumpa Coins i za tę walutę będzie można kupować dodatkowe skiny, pojazdy/części pojazdów i postacie z Nitro Kart w strefie Pit Stop. Activision ujawniło również, iż skiny oraz pojazdy nie wpływają na statystyki. Wpływają natomiast postacie. Poziomy, tryby bitewne i areny bitewne Nitro-Fueled będzie zawierać osiemnaście tras z CTR i trzynaście z CNK oraz siedem aren bitewnych z CTR i pięć z CNK. Ponadto do remaku zostaną dodane wszystkie tryby bitewne z Nitro Karta. Poza tym, na PS4 trafi poziom w stylu retro. Poziomy z CTR to: *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track. Trasami z CNK są zaś: *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway. Natomiast areny z CTR to: *Skull Rock *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Nitro Court *Lab Basement *The North Bowl *Parking Lot. Arenami z CNK są zaś: *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome. Grywalne postacie Activision ujawniło, że w Nitro- Fueled będzie grywalnych 25 postaci - Crash, Cortex, Dingodile, N.Gin, Polar, Pura, Tiny, Coco, Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Pinstripe Potoroo, Fake Crash, N.Tropy, Oxide, Crunch, N.Trance, Zem, Zam, prawdziwy Velo, Krunk, Nash, duży Norm, mały Norm oraz Geary. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy są to wszystkie postacie, które będą dostępne w remaku. de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled en:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled